The Fire Lord's Granddaughter
by jenna22ray
Summary: This story follows Zuko's only granddaughter as she helps Avatar Korra in Republic City. Akira wants nothing more but to be like Zuko and looks up to his wise ways. She believes that her destiny is to helpthe Avatar like Zuko did before her.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm a big fan of the Avatar series and i found myself wondering about Zuko's family. I know that in the Legend of Korra that Zuko is dead and that it is uknown if he had any children and grandchildren but this is just my idea. I'll follow the Legen of Korra series plot as best as I can and tie in my own plot and twists with my character Akira. This chapter is set before Korra travels to Republic City and begins her airbending training. This is set when Korra first begins her firebending training two years before her journey begins.

* * *

The palace halls were extraordinarily silent today. I move through the halls trying to not to make any noise that would distress the silence that I always looked for. I was heading for the training areas for the day, I wanted to get in enough fire bending practice with my father in before he would move into the Southern Water Tribe to train Avatar Korra in the art of fire bending. I sigh having mixed feeling about my father leaving.

He was the younger of the two children my Grandfather Zuko and Grandmother Mai had. My father, Iroh, wasn't and would never be the Fire Lord but we were still royalty and my father was also one of the best benders taking after the man he was named for.

I stop in the hall with the portraits wanting to catch a glimpse of the past Fire Lords that used to walk these halls. Fire Lord Ozai and Sozin still hang on the wall as a reminder of what our family should never return to. Even a picture of my great Aunt Azula hangs on the wall, her picture terrified me as a child and whenever I would follow my Grandfather down here I would hide behind his robes in fear of her striking eyes.

"What are you doing in here Princess Akira?" My grandfather's voice calls to me. I hadn't noticed he was standing in front of Uncle Iroh's portrait.

"Good Morning Grandfather." I say moving over to his still tall and strong frame. Although he's older now I still see the teenage boy from his stories, the one I wanted so desperately to take after. "I was just taking a detour before heading down to get one more training session in."

He nods his head and turns back to his Uncle's portrait. Both Uncle Iroh and my grandfather were men I looked up to. I always tried to follow in their ways, in spirit and bending. My Grandfather Zuko always standing by proudly whenever I mastered a skill, but always making sure the power that I had didn't go to my head. My father and Grandfather taught me the balance that a firebender needs to have, that firebending wasn't destruction but energy and life.

"Will you be accompanying your father in the Southern Water Tribe?" Grandfather Zuko asks turning away and nodding for me to follow him into the training area outside. "Master Katara will be there and I know how fond she is of you."

"It's too cold in the Southern Water Tribe." I say looking up at grandfather and smiling at him, studying the wrinkled scar that covers his amber eye. "Besides I like it here, its home." I continue, I honestly didn't want to leave grandfather even though he wouldn't be alone, his old age frightened me and I wanted so spend as much time as I could, gaining all the wisdom he would teach me.

"Akira" he begins and I furrow my eyebrows and open my ears because I knew he was going to tell me something important. "You aren't going to reach your full potential here in the protected walls of the palace."

"But Grandfather" I begin to protest what he's about to tell me.

"Listen Akira" He says cutting off my protests and silencing me. "You are my only granddaughter and I know that I should be telling you to marry and become a governor's wife like a good princess but I don't see that in your destiny."

I look up at him waiting for Grandfather Zuko to continue on about destiny, he knew most about it. "What do you see in my destiny?" I ask securing the top knot on my head since we would be arriving to training soon.

"What do you see?" I ask again starting to picture myself becoming someone great like him.

"I see you following in my footsteps in continuing the friendship of our family and the Avatar." My grandfather stops upon reaching the training area; my brothers, cousins, and their friends already filling the mats. "Look at me Akira" I break away from the people on the mats and meet the amber eyes of my grandfather.

"You cannot become great sitting around, the palace will bring nothing to you since you are the last grandchild in line for the throne. Get out of here, see the world and start your own story since you've heard all of mine. Learn from the mistakes of our ancestors and continue to bring peace into the world. I cannot tell you what your destiny will be; you need to figure that out on your own. "He shows a slight smile and pushes the loose bangs out of my face. "I'll be waiting here for your return home since I would love to hear someone else's adventures for a change."

I smile and bow low to Grandfather. He open his arms allowing me to hug him and then he pushes me towards the mat before turning to the chair on the side to watch us train.

…..

I laugh at my brother knocking him to the ground for the fifth this session. He growls and starts to throw fire angrily at me but I dodge each blow and knock him to the ground once more.

"Ugh" He growls and glares at me "How do you do that?" He asks after a few deep breaths through his nose.

"I take my time" I answer helping him up "I also do breathing exercises and listen to father and grandfather's tips. Something you lack of doing." I say turning to the targets to practice my aim.

I watch my large family practice and go over drills with my father. I was always last to be helped personally by my father, it used to anger me but now I'm used to it.

"Iroh" My grandfather calls from the side. I was surprised he was still watching us since we've been in the hot sun for almost three hours. "Come here."

My father nods and travels over to Grandfather. By the ways grandfather is standing and the way my father is looking down I can't help but feel as if my father is being scolded. My father nods and meets eyes with me, I turn away quickly ashamed for trying to eavesdrop on a conversation I was not a part of.

"Practice is over." My father says gruffly and he waves us all off. "Not you Akira." He says and I cower down because I feel as if I'm in trouble. My father waits for everyone to leave before turning on me. My grandfather makes it over to his side looking down to me with indifferent eyes.

"Your bending has strengthened Akira." My father begins and I can hear a hint of pride in his voice. "I can proudly say that out of your brothers, cousins, and friends you have mastered the art of firebending with ease and great skill in not only the physical but the mental."

I nod and continue to sit crisscross in front of my father and grandfather waiting to see where this conversation is going.

"You will be taught the last technique that I know." My father says looking at my grandfather for the right words. "You will be taught how to shoot and redirect lightening."

I gasp in shock because I had only see lightening bended one time in my life. A firebender who didn't agree with my grandfather's ways had attacked us. My father and Aunt were able to hold him back but it was my grandfather who ended the fight by redirecting the man's lightening into the sky. Even as a little girl I knew this power was strong and dangerous. I honestly wasn't ready to try this technique out.

"I'm not ready." I state meeting eyes with my father and then grandfather. The two were identical the only thing separating them was grandfathers grey hair, scar, and wrinkles.

"You are Akira" my grandfather answers "I can see it." He nods for me to stand and I do so reluctantly.

My father coaches me through each stance and breath. By the end of the two hours the only things I'm able to produce is a strong flame of fire. I slump onto the ground defeated and annoyed.

"Iroh" my grandfather's voice breaks my pitying moment "Let me work with Akira." My father nods and pats my head giving encouragement.

"Akira, you are like me." He says sitting crisscrossed on the mat next to me. "I too am unable to bend lightning but I am able to redirect as you saw when you were younger."

"How can I know if I can redirect it? It's not like Uncle and Father will shoot lightning bolts at me to practice with." I say snapping my figures to produce a small flame.

"You will be able to when the time comes, just trust in yourself." He answers me standing up slowly and patting my head once more.

I stand up too but I don't follow grandfather instead I practice every technique I've mastered. Remembering my grandfather's words about continuing the peace in the word, I would follow my father to the Southern Water Tribe and befriend Avatar Korra.

….

"What do you mean you're not going to the Southern Water Tribe?" I ask,my hopes of continuing in my grandfather's path going down the drain. "I wanted to go." I say looking desperately between my Father, Uncle, and Grandfather.

"You will go Princess Akira." My Aunt, the current Fire Lord, answers me trying to calm me down. "You just won't be going with your father; instead you will be going with Master Lin." She says nodding to the older man to his left.

"Why?" I ask looking at her and then my father because they weren't telling me everything.

"I need to handle things here Akira." My father answers still avoiding the whole truth.

"That doesn't explain anything to me." I say looking now at my grandfather hoping he will explain things to me.

"You do not need to worry yourself with our problems Akira. Now please leave here and pack your belongings for your trip in two days." My grandfather answers and I huff annoyance a small flame leaving my mouth.

"Akira." My father says scolding me for being disrespectful and showing firebending in the Fire Lords Chamber. "Apologize now."

I stand there weighing the pros and cons of leaving without being dismissed and apologizing but I decide against it and bow low to the three people in front of me. "My apologies Aunt Lu and Grandfather Zuko." I say not meeting their eyes until they allow me to.

"Your apology is accepted Niece Akira, now please follow what your grandfather has told you and leave now." I nod and turn on the balls of my feet to exit the chamber.

I walk down the many halls to my bedroom in the East wing. I pack all the warm clothes I own into my small bags. It wasn't much but I'm sure the Southern Water Tribe would have things I could wear. I sigh slumping onto my bed and pushing my three packed bags onto the floor. A big reason I wanted to travel with my father was to get more focused lessons with him, but now that wasn't an option.

A few hours pass before my mother comes and collects me for dinner. "What's the matter Akira?" She asks her blue eyes full of concern as she brushes my messy black hair out.

My mother was half Water Tribe but like her father was a firebender as well. She continues to brush out my hair as I look for my voice that is lost somewhere in my tears.

I explain to her what happened in the war room, letting her know I was ashamed for the way I acted.

"Don't you worry Akira" She says placing my hair into a topknot. "They know you meant nothing by that, your grandfather especially. You know he sees much of his spirit in you, that's why he's so keen on you becoming friends with the Avatar. You do know that was one of Avatar Aang's wishes before he died, that the Royal Family would continue that friendship."

"No" I answer wide eyed "I didn't."

"Well it's true." She says helping me to my feet "Grandfather knew you were special in the beginning. Being the only granddaughter made you very special to him; even Master Katara saw how important you were."

I smile lightly remembering the old water master's gentle ways. I nodded standing up, realizing that this was a part of my destiny but not the full thing, because if my grandfather believed that I was special then I wasn't going to fail him.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodbye Princess Akira." My grandfather says patting my cheek affectionately. "Good luck."

"Thank you Grandfather. I won't let you down." I say back as I board the war balloon with Master Lin.

"I know." He says waving us off. I wave back to the rest of my family and take a deep breath as we set off into the sky to start the new generation of heroes.

….

I was right about the Southern Water Tribe being cold. This was honestly the worst area for a fire bender because the cold air and snow were staring to freeze me to the core.

"Remember your breathing techniques Princess Akira." Master Lin says as we land the balloon in front of high snow packed gates.

"Yes Master Lin and please just call me Akira." I answer in a deep breath trying to warm my insides. "Will we be inside soon?" I ask when a cold hair blows tangling my hair into knots.

"Yes Akira we will be inside soon." Master Lin answers with a nod and turns to the watch tower to speak to the member of the White Lotus.

The gates open slowly to what seems to be a palace like the one I grew up in. Only this palace is highly guarded and terribly dull. I smile when I see Master Katara walk slowly towards us with the young Avatar in tow.

"Princess Akira" Master Katara says bringing me into a warm hug "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you Master Katara and please call me Akira." I say with a polite smile.

"Very well dear." She says brushing back my thick black bangs out of my amber eyes "You look so much like your Grandmother Mai but your eyes their Zuko's. They burn with the same strength and determination." She says as her finger traces the place where my grandfather's scar would be.

"Yes, I've been told that I'm the perfect mix of them two of them." I say proudly standing up taller and holding my head high.

"It's a good mix to be Akira. Both your grandmother and grandfather are great people to take after." I smile and nod in agreement meeting eyes with Avatar Korra.

"Oh, where are my manners." Master Katara says pulling Korra to me "This is Korra, the new Avatar."

I guess Korra to be the same age as me, about fifteen. She has the natural water tribe look with the dark hair, olive skin, and striking blue eyes. She's taller than me by a few inches and has more muscle strength too, probably from the earth bending training. She smiles at me and I bow low in respect only to find that she is doing the same to me.

"It's nice to meet you Princess Akira. I've heard so much about your family and I can't wait to be trained by you. I've heard you have real talent like the great Iroh and Fire Lord Zuko." She says enthusiastically and starts to pull me towards the training mats all laid out.

"Please Avatar Korra it's just Akira." I say laughing as she continues to pull me "And I won't be training you Master Lin will. I'm just here to help out since I'm not a true master yet." I say nodding over to the very serious Master Lin.

"Oh" she says and stops pulling me "Well just call me Korra and you're still going to help train me right because I want to learn the real way of fire bending." She says and I know she's referring to the Sun Tribe that taught my grandfather and Avatar Aang years back.

"Yes, I'll help in whatever ways I can Korra." I say with quick nod of my head.

With the way things were going already I believed that the Avatar and I were on the road of being fast friends.

….

It's weird how fast two years can fly by. It seems like I had just arrived in the Southern Water Tribe to train Korra. The two years brought Korra and I close together making each other best friends and partners with whatever training situation Master Lin through at us. At first it was rocky because she would rush and refused to connect with the spiritual part of bending while I was calm and flowed through each step with my breathing techniques. We fought constantly but soon we managed to become friends realizing that our opposites only helped each other in taking down our opponents.

"I can't believe you have to leave already." Korra says as we pack up my stuff in the balloon. "Are you sure you can't stick around for my air bending training? I could use your help when it comes to reaching the spirits." She says the last sentence almost sarcastically and I flick a flame at her in response.

"You'll do fine Korra" I answer reassuringly "Besides I haven't been home in two years. I come back and visit soon." I say holding out my pinky in promise.

She laughs and wraps her pinky around mine before talking me in a hug. "I'll write to you about Tenzin and how the training goes." She says because Master Lin is now rushing me into the balloon.

"Alright, good luck Avatar Korra." I say with a low bow and a light laugh.

"Good bye Princess Akira." She says equally bowing and laughing the same.

The balloon rises into the cold frigid air and I shake with anticipation and from the cold. I couldn't wait to get home to my family, especially to my grandfather so I could begin to tell him about my adventures.

When the balloon finally lands at the Palace Gates I can't help but run through them and up the golden steps into the awaiting arms of my mother and father. My mother cries happily and tells me how beautiful I have become and my father pats the top of my head affectionately.

"Akira!" My brothers and cousins yell excitedly when they see me. I run happily to them and hug each of them trying to remember how they ever bugged me before.

"Where are Grandfather and Aunt Lu?" I ask after I say my hellos and kiss each person in greeting multiple times.

"In the Fire Lord Chamber" my eldest brother Rentaro answers as he leads me up the steps "they're waiting for you." I nod and walk down the many halls with a skip in my step since I'm so happy to be home.

I breathe deeply before moving into the large room. I run my fingers over the golden dragon doorknob that sits on the fire red door. I walk in the room to the echoing of my relatives voices. I walk slowly with my head down in respect following the red carpet as my guide to the throne.

"Princess Akira" my Aunt says proudly and I bow low in response looking up slowly to meet the eyes of her and my Grandfather. "We missed you here, now please sit down."

I sit crisscrossed under my Aunt's dark brown eyes and the light amber ones of my Grandfather. My Aunt explains to me how very proud of she is of me and that I should start thinking of my future since I am seventeen now.

"The Fire Nation has many eligible bachelors Akira." My Aunt says and I blush deeply probably turning the same color as the door.

"Now Lu" My grandfather says standing up "Akira is not your daughter. This is a conversation she must have with her own father now please let my granddaughter assist me out to the garden's we have much to catch up on." Aunt Lu nods reluctantly and Grandfather helps me to my feet so we can travel to the gardens that we would visit when I was a little girl.

We walk in silence until we reach the koi pond in the middle of the garden. I smile watching the turtle ducks swim around and quack happily expecting us to throw them bread like we did when I was younger. I shrug my shoulders to them apologetically and look up at my Grandfather studying his old but still strong face.

"I used to come with my mother when I was little." Grandfather says watching the koi fish swim around poking to the surface as they ask us for some food. "Do you remember when I would bring you here Akira?"

"Yes" I nod turning back to the turtle ducks "Those days were always my favorite because I was finally the center of someone's attention."

Being the youngest and only girl in my family made me the last on every body's list. I was never truly paid attention to until I was 9 and they realized I was a great fire bender for my age.

"I'm sure they were. I know you always craved for your families attention especially since you were always in your four brothers and three cousins shadows." My Grandfather places his hand over mine and squeezes it reassuringly. "I know how that feels Granddaughter since I too was always in the shadow of my younger sister Azula."

I nod thinking of my great Aunt's striking eyes in the portrait. I was always told I was a prodigy like she was but that I had more control and was raised better under the watchful eye of my grandfather.

"I'm very proud of you Akira. In two years you changed from a child to a very beautiful young adult. I'm sure you already know this but you look so much like your Grandmother Mai at this age that I have to look twice to make sure it's really you." I smile proudly because my Grandmother Mai was one of my favorite people next to Grandfather Zuko.

"But I have your eyes." I say smiling and looking into his amber irises.

"That you do and my attitude as well." He says laughing lightly. "As a young adult Akira you must really truly think about what you want now. I don't recommend marriage yet but if that's what you want I'll back it 110 percent."

"I don't know what I want Grandfather. I haven't really thought about it but I know when I do it will be great." I say standing taller and looking straight out into the now setting sun.

"I'm sure it will." Grandfather says turning away from me and I follow him back inside "After all you are my granddaughter."

…

"I will only ask you one more time Princess Akira. Where is Avatar Korra?" The leader of the White Lotus asks this time he yells and Father, Aunt Lu, Grandfather and my oldest brother Rentaro stand in anger over the disrespect shown in the Fire Lord's Chamber.

"I don't know. I told you the last time I saw her was the day before Tenzin was supposed to show up to teach her air bending." I answer my voice calm even though I can feel the anger bubbling inside me.

"I don't believe you." The man says back hitting his fist on the table.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?" My father says standing up tall so that he towers over the little member of the White Lotus. "I can assure you that Avatar Korra isn't here and even if she did write to Akira it would take at least two weeks for the letter to arrive. Akira has only been home for two days."

"And the Avatar has been missing for two days." The member adds not backing down to my father.

"Why did she leave?" I ask confused by my friend's sudden disappearance. "What happened with the air bending training? I know she was looking forward to that."

"_Master _Tenzin could not train the Avatar just yet because of the duties he must attend to in Republic City." White Lotus answers and the whole thing clicks in my mind.

I look over at Grandfather to see that it's clicked in his brain as well. "She must have wen to Republic City to take matters into her own hands." I say looking at the White Lotus member.

"Master Tenzin would have told us."

"But Naga wouldn't be able to swim that far since it's an at least three day trip from the Southern Water Tribe. She'll probably arrive tomorrow and even if she was there Tenzin's letter would reach you for another three days." I say furrowing my eyebrows in distress and worry over my missing friend.

"I will send a boat down to Republic City immediately. Thank you Princess Akira." I nod realizing that he was only here because I knew Korra better than anyone so he was just pressuring me to figure it out.

I stand quickly as soon as he leaves the room and explain to my family what just happened.

"I have to get to her first. Korra won't listen to the White Lotus and she may already need my help. I know I can find her." I say looking determinedly at my father and then at my Aunt.

"I don't know Akira." My father says shaking his head. "Republic City is dangerous."

"All the more reason as to why I should go. Korra will need me Father especially if she gets to stay there." I answer meeting his amber eyes.

"Let her go Iroh." My grandfather says smiling lightly at me "You can't shelter her forever, besides you said so yourself she's one of the best fire bender's you've ever seen." I look at my father surprised my eyes starting to tear up.

"Really?" I ask wide eyed because I didn't believe what Grandfather just said.

"Yes" Father says smiling "Get her a dragon ready Rentaro. Your sister has a journey to begin."

"You can't be serious Iroh?" Aunt Lu asks standing up "She needs to start thinking about her future. Akira is seventeen years old she needs to be married off."

"Akira is not your daughter Lu." My father says angrily "This is what she needs to do. This is what Avatar Aang asked for and we will keep our promise to him. Rentaro get the dragon."

I smile hugging Father and Grandfather tightly before running down the halls to dress for my journey. My story just starting to begin.

* * *

I know this chapter jumps around a lot but I just wanted to get to the start. I don't think this is my best work and I hope this chapter doesn't cause all of you to stop reading. I have big plans and ideas for this story so I hope you guys will keep reading even thoug I think this chapter is a dud. Sorry about that but I might rewrite it but I'm still not sure because I just want to really want to get to Republic City and begin at the start of The Legend of Korra.

Again I apologize if you guys don't like this chapter. Please review so I know how I can improve.

J22R


	3. Chapter 3

"This is Riau, I had originally trained him for me but you take him Akira." Rentaro says handing me the reigns to an incredibly large black dragon with a grey under belly. Riau's eyes are incredibly menacing and I'm terrified to even look at him.

"I can take one of the other dragons." I say pointing to the older ones I used to ride as a child. Dragons were extinct for years until Avatar Aang found a new species of them like he did with the flying bison and lemurs.

"Riau is the fastest, he looks mean but trust me he's a good dragon." The dragon tosses his head back letting out a small flame like he was trying to show off. He turns to me and bows low and the rubs his large head against me. I laugh and pet him running my hand over his smooth scales.

"He's a bit of a softie." I say laughing and he lies down so that I can sit in his secured saddle.

"Riau's a good match for you Akira." My brother says with a nod of his head "He's very protective too so that's a plus." I nod moving into his saddle my brother handing me a small pack with food and some extra clothes.

"Thanks Rentaro." I say pulling my hair back so that it's out of my face completely "I'll see you later brother." He smiles and we both bow low to each other.

"Make us proud Akira." Rentaro answers and with a slap of his hand on Riau's neck I'm lifted out into the open air traveling as fast as the wind.

…..

"Easy Riau" I say as we start to fly into Republic City "Air Temple Island is right over there." Riau grumbles in answer and starts to slow down to a glide before circling around the tower.

I can see Tenzin and his small children pointing and waving excitedly probably because they've never seen a dragon before. Riau lands gently in the main courtyard and grumbles in greeting to Tenzin and the children. Tenzin bows and Riau and I do the same before I step off the dragon. Riau stands tall and becomes alert to anything that might become a threat.

"Tenzin" I say pulling the hood of my cloak off my head "How are you?"

"Oh Akira" He says smiling finally recognizing me "I'm glad to see you. We are all well here, and you?"

"I'm a little tired from my journey." I say petting the side of Riau's neck absent mindedly "I'm sure you realize why I'm here." I say meeting his very serious yet soft eyes.

"Yes, the White Lotus alerted me that you would probably be here." Tenzin says with a slight smile "Korra's upstairs Jinora and Ikki will show you the way." The girls smile shyly at me intimidated by Riau.

"Thank you" I say bowing again feeling Riau bow with me. "Where should Riau go?" I ask petting the dragon again.

"I guess he can go with the bison's." Tenzin says looking at Riau with wide eyes. I laugh and follow Jinora and Ikki to the area to keep Riau.

"What's his name?" Ikki asks staring into Riau's dark grey eyes.

"Riau." I answer nodding for her to pet him. She smiles and rubs her hand over his scales squealing at the feeling.

"You're the Fire Nation Princess right?" She asks running around me in circles as I unhook Riau's saddle and reigns.

"Yep, my name is Akira." I answer patting Riau and nodding for him to go into one of the empty stalls. Jinora happily gives him water and he grumbles in thanks.

"We've met you before haven't we?" Ikki continues as she pulls me out of the stalls and back up to the main house.

"Yes but you were quite little." I say back having to jog to keep up with her rambunctious pace.

"Oh right. Is your grandfather Zuko?" She asks stopping suddenly and turning to me wide eyed.

"Yes and my father is Master Iroh." I say cutting her off before she can ask the next question.

"Do you know what happened to Zuko's mother?" Jinora asks as she leads me inside the house and down a long hallway to Korra's room.

"I do" I say smiling because that was one of my favorite bed time stories to hear since I believed Ursa was so brave. "She-"

"Akira!" Korra says opening her door up and tackling me in a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asks with a laugh.

"Thought you might need me here." I answer smiling as she pulls me into her room shutting the two girls out.

Korra explains to me about the anti-bending rally that she heard about in the park and about her arrest. I shake my head because she can never stay out of trouble.

"Korra" I begin but she ignores me and keeps talking "Korra. How is your air training?" I ask when I finally able to get her to shut up.

"I can't do it at all." Korra say quietly and I leave it at that because I know she doesn't want another person telling her how it will soon click.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" I ask moving to her open window to look at the large city.

"You'll see tonight." Korra says moving next to me at the window and then pointing to a large building. "That's where we're going." She says with a coy smile.

"I have a feeling were not supposed to be there." I answer her cocking my eyebrow and tilting my head in question.

"We're not but when has that stopped us?" She asks copying my look.

"Never" I say "but you should focus on your training Korra." I answer trying to be the voice of reason here but it doesn't get past her stubbornness and she waves me off.

"I will tomorrow" she answers "pro-bending is just really cool. You probably won't like it though." She answers shaking her head the rest of her shaking with anticipation.

"What's pro-bending?" I ask skeptical because most likely I won't like it.

"Benders of each element fight on a team against another team to win a match. The Fire Ferrets are the best." I raise my eyebrow my stomach tightening in a tight ball.

"Reminds me of an Agni Kai." I answer shuddering at the thought.

"It's not though. I promise just give it a chance." She answers punching my shoulder playfully but it actually hurts and I burn her back.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." I say knowing that Korra will force me to go one way or another.

"No you don't." Korra says with a laugh and we head down for dinner so that we don't seem suspicious.

….

"Korra" I hiss as she dives into the dark water "you know I can't swim."

"Just jump Akira, I won't let you drown." She says splashing me "Hurry up or we're going to be late."

I sigh and jump into the water grabbing onto Korra as we zip through the water quickly. I help her up onto the dry land and she dries me off by water bending the chilly water out of my clothes.

"Thanks" I mutter as I try to heat my body by breathing deeply. "Well where do we go now?" I ask knowing that Korra doesn't have tickets.

"I don't know" she says shrugging her shoulders and walking off "I guess we just wing it."

I roll my eyes and follow her down the hall until we hit a training room. I stare in awe at the room itching to try the different tools to train with. Korra seems to have the same idea because she moves into the room before I can stop here.

"What are you two doing here?" An older bender asks and Korra and I jump in surprise.

"Uh" Korra says trying to think quickly "Looking for a bathroom." I nod in agreement trying to look innocent.

"I'm tired of you kids sneaking in. I'm calling security." He says gruffly. I'm about to create smoke so that we can get away but a teenage boy helps us before I can do anything.

"Oh there you two are." He says with a smile "Come on your seats are this way." He says starting to pull Korra away from the room. I follow close behind not wanting to be left out.

"She's with me." The boy says nodding at Korra.

"Well were not together." Korra says stepping away and I laugh making the boys green eyes fall on me. So he's an earth bender.

"Well I didn't mean to imply anything." He answers with a smile which I'm sure makes most girls' hearts melt.

"Oh you implied it." Korra answers as we follow him out before the other bender can call security.

"I'm Bolin by the way." He says looking at me again. I look down quickly and study my black slippers.

"I'm Korra and this is Akira." Korra answers as we follow Bolin into a small room to watch the match.

"Akira?" Another boy in the room answers and I can tell automatically that he's a fire bender. He has a slender yet steady build that gives him away instantly. "Like the Princess?"

"She is the Princess." Korra answers nudging me and I blush, burning her again for making the attention of unknown people fall on me.

"Well it's nice to meet you, your majesty." Bolin says pulling my hand and kissing it. I pull back in annoyance because that was not how you treated the Royal Family but he wouldn't know that.

"This is my brother Mako" Bolin continues not seeming to notice my annoyance. There from an inter-bending family and I smile remembering the stories my grandfather told me of those types of families that live in the Fire Colonies in the Earth Kingdom before they became Republic City.

Mako ignores us and starts to head out into the arena. Korra's eyes following him carefully and I laugh knowing that she thinks he's cute.

"Good luck" Korra says and the two brothers slip out into the arena.

…

I have to admit pro-bending matches were actually pretty cool. I couldn't help but cheer with Korra as we rooted for the Fire Ferrets our voices almost gone when they finally win the match.

"Can you teach me some of those moves?" Korra asks when I finally tune into the conversation.

"Yeah but I don't know how my earth bending will transfer into water bending." He says

"Well luckily I'm an earth bender." Korra answers and I roll my eyes sitting on the bench because Korra was acting quite cocky.

"Oh I just figure from your water tribe outfit that you would be a water bender." Bolin answers tilting his head confused.

"I am and a fire bender." Korra answers confusing Bolin completely.

"Well I'm lost." Bolin says tilting her head at Korra.

"You're the Avatar and I'm and idiot." Mako says and I turn to look at him curiously.

"Yes I am and yes you are." Korra answers with a smile and I have to hold back a laugh at her flirting techniques.

"The Avatar, cool." Bolin says starting to lead Korra out of the room.

"We should head back Korra. We don't want Tenzin catching us." I say tightening my top knot self-consciously as Bolin's green eyes fall on me.

"Don't worry Akira" Korra says rolling her eyes "We'll be back before he notices." I shake my head though and raise my eyebrow like my grandfather does when I fight with my brothers.

"Korra we really should head back." Mako seems to agree with me because his head nods and he tries to pull Bolin's attention elsewhere.

"You go back then Akira." Korra says brushing me off and following Bolin back to the training room we met him in.

"Unbelievable" I mutter feeling my blood boil "she's going to get us in trouble."

"Come on" Mako says and I follow him cautiously since his fire bending style was something I've never seen. "You must have been trained by the best." Mako says quietly.

"Yeah" I say because there was no point in trying to deny it I was the Princess after all "I was trained by my father Iroh." I say and he nods in recognizing the name.

"Did you learn anything from Fire Lord Zuko?" He asks and I nod thinking about the lightening lesson.

"You're lucky." Mako says with no emotion and I nod again.

"Your style of bending is different from anything I've ever seen. Whoever trained you must be amazing." I say still in awe of how quickly he moved.

"I pretty much taught myself." Mako says and we step in the training room watching Bolin and Korra.

"Do you think you could teach me how to move that fast?" I ask thinking of his quick feet and steady flames.

"Yeah" he answers "I guess." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I could teach you some of the stuff I learned, like a trade." I say shrugging my shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm sure we could work something out." He answers and I stay silent since it was hard to work up a conversation with him.

I watch Korra and Bolin train for a while until I'm finally able to get Korra to leave. Bolin's green eyes fall on me again and he smiles at my messy topknot. I untie the ribbon in annoyance burning it with a small flame. My black hair falls flat down my back the ends curling up and I turn away from Bolin pulling Korra with me.

Korra stops though to talk with Mako for a moment and I feel Bolin's eyes on me again. I raise my eyebrows at him and lean against the wall casually waiting for Korra.

"What are you looking at?" I ask Bolin finally after having him stare at me for what feels like days.

"Nothing" he answers with a shrug of his shoulders "just wondering if you're as good as a bender as you act like you are."

"Excuse me" I say feeling challenged. Korra picks up on the tone of my voice and turns to me surprised at how fast I reacted "What are you trying to say Bolin?" I ask with a hiss.

"You just seem like a conceited Princess. I mean look at the way your dressed and your silly topknot, no one where's that." He says laughing at me.

"You don't know me Bolin and you've obviously never been out of Republic City because everyone wears topknots in the Fire Nation." I snap at him.

"Well you obviously have never been out of the Fire Nation before now." He answers and I glare at him fighting the urge to shoot a flame at his black hair.

"I would back off if I were you." Korra says noticing how tense I am. I sometimes had a bad temper like my grandfather. We could snap easily if you pushed the right buttons.

"Just look at her though. You don't have to dress like the Princess here Akira." He says and I bite my lip trying to ignore the fluttering feeling my stomach got when he said my name. "You just seem so tied up with being the Princess that it doesn't seem like you ever relax. Did you pick out those clothes or did your mother; better yet I bet your grandfather Great Fire Lord Zuko did."

That was it. I snap at the sound of his mocking tone at my family. I knew he was just teasing but picking at my grandfather was too far. I bend a flame quickly and he's barely able to dodge it. The flame doesn't hit him but it does knock him off his feet and he stares at me almost admirably. It looked like he was glad to break me out of my usually serious demeanor.

"I'm not trying to be mean." Bolin says holding his hands up in surrender.

"Sure seemed like it." I answer helping him up and bowing my head apologetically.

"He's just teasing you." Mako answers as he leaves the training center "Usually means that he thinks you're cute."

"It does not." Bolin answers becoming defensive.

"Sure seems like it." Korra says laughing and I join her happy to see Bolin's discomfort.

I follow Korra back into the water and we jet back to island drying off and sneaking upstairs before Tenzin can find us. We make plans to watch the Fire Ferrets again tomorrow. I hurry off into my room and dress into the soft silk pajamas I brought. Bolin's words circle in my mind again making feel like he's right, maybe I am a conceited princess that I'm not really myself but a product of my environment. Acting only the way people expected me to.

I sigh moving into the small bathroom across the hall. I find scissors in the drawer and I bring up to my incredibly long hair that falls almost too my butt. I take a deep breath and cut it off so that it falls to my ribcage. I pull forward hair and cut them into side bangs a style that I've seen many Fire Nation residents wear. I tilt my head at my new haircut wondering of Bolin will like it before realizing that I wasn't supposed to care.

I sigh again reminding myself of my grandmother Mai because she used to be very gloomy but I can't help but smile too because even with this haircut I still look exactly like her. Although, I didn't look like royalty anymore without my top knot I actually looked the other girls that I would see in the Fire Nation, the girls that didn't need to worry about anything except what they would do that afternoon. While I always troubled myself with looking and acting perfect around people I needed to impress I was never just Akira but always the only Princess that showed so much potential and was expected to follow in the footsteps of every other Princess, except Azula.

I chuckle liking my new found freedom, wondering what else I could do to discover myself now since I didn't have to worry about being perfect Princess Akira here.

* * *

I know that Akira is a Mary-Sue like character. This is the point since she's supposed to discover herself on her journey with Korra. I added my own twist to the first episode of The Legend of Korra, I hope you like it and I hope I captured the characters correctly since there isnt much to go off of yet. Let me know what you think!

J22R


	4. Chapter 4

So I read on the Nickelodeon website that Zuko is 87 years old and is retired as the Fire Lord. He also gave the thorne to his daughter who is so far un-named. I changed by past chapeters so that Akria's Uncle Lu-Ten is not her Aunt Lu. It also said that Zuko works as the unofficial Ambassador of the Fire Nation. If you guys want to read this yourself you can find it at or on the Avatar Wiki.

* * *

on

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is evil." Korra says throwing a heavy ball to Bolin.

I yawn and glare at her since she forced me to come to practice with her today. I was used to sleeping in not waking up at almost the crack of dawn. I think about shooting a flame at her and smile at the image of her hair on fire.

"We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym." Bolin answers lightly tossing the ball to Mako.

"Besides we have to get you up to speed if we're going to win the championship. So deal with it." Mako says throwing the ball at Korra with unnecessary force.

"You deal with it." Korra snaps back at him and she throws the ball back him harder.

I know that tone of voice in Korra. She's so easily hot tempered and from what I can see in Mako he's the same way. If I don't intervene then we'll most likely have an unnecessary fight on our hands.

"I don't understand why I need to come to your practices. It's not like I'm a part of the Fire Ferrets." I say mid yawn and get up to stand next to Korra just in case I need to intervene with force.

"Hey if I have to be up you have to be, that's what best friends do for each other." Korra answers and Mako tosses the ball to me.

I catch it with a grunt since the ball was heavier than what I anticipated. I throw it over to Bolin with all my strength but it lands in front of his feet with a loud bang. Korra and Bolin laugh and I can't help but join in. I was weak in muscle compared to most benders but when you put me in a fight I usually come out victorious.

"There are my little street urchins" a tall man in a hat says as he walks into the training room "it's good to finally meet you Avatar."

"And you are?" Korra asks unsure and I make a face at her because this guy gives me weird vibes.

"Butakha." He says and lifts his hat in greeting almost hitting me in the face with it. "Here's your winning for the last match." He says to Mako pushing past me and Korra.

"Nope" Butakha says wiggling his finger in Mako's face "First you owe me for the Avatar's uniform, the team gym and equipment lease, the rent for the attic, and a grocery loan." He says with a hearty laugh taking all the money back from Mako's hand.

"Bolin" Mako growls and Bolin smiles sheepishly.

"I'm a growing boy." Bolin says with a shrug of his shoulders and Pabu, his fire ferret, climbs onto them.

"Oh and one more small item of business" Butakha says "the Fire Ferrets need to pay up 30,000 yuans for the Championship game."

"30,000 yuans?" Bolin exclaims and Korra chokes on the water she was just drinking. I'm even caught off guard because my jaw drops a little.

"Sorry kids you've got until the end of the week to come up with the dough or your out of the tournament." Butkaha says with tip of his hat and he leaves the room as quickly as he showed up.

I follow Korra back over to Bolin and Mako. Pabu jumps off of Bolin's shoulders and onto mine, I smile at him and scratch behind his years.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar banking account over flowing with gold would you?" Bolin asks looking at Korra with wide eyes.

"I've got nothing." Korra says turning out her pockets. Then the three turn to me expectantly and I furrow my eyebrows at them.

"I don't have anything either. Princess's aren't really supposed to carry around spare money." I say turning out my pockets as well and showing them that the only thing I had was Riau's whistle.

"We've always just had people to take care of us." Korra says and I nod in agreement because it was true. I've honestly never had to worry about things like money or food because it was just always there for me.

"Then I wouldn't say you had nothing." Mako says scooping up some of the equipment and my stomach drops realizing how Korra and I must sound to him.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to-" I begin to say as Mako leaves.

"No it's alright" Bolin says looking at me and then Korra "It's just that ever since our parents died we've been on our own."

"I'm sorry" I say looking at Bolin and then Mako "We didn't know."

"So anyway" Mako says ignoring my apology "How are we going to come up with the money?"

"Oh I know." Bolin says grabbing Pabu off of my shoulders "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks, now people would pay good money to see that."

"We need serious ideas." Mako answers and he begins to walk away from us.

"I was being serious." Bolin answers his usually happy tone turning sad.

"I'll figure something out. I always do." Mako says before he steps out of the door.

The three of us stand in silence for a few minutes before Bolin decides to go to the city square with Pabu anyways.

"You guys should come." Bolin says petting Pabu absent mindedly.

"I can't" Korra says shaking her head "I promised Tenzin I would practice air bending." I nod because the sooner we got back to Air Temple Island the sooner I could go back to be.

"What about you Akira?" Bolin asks his bright green eyes meeting my amber ones.

"I, uh" I say not knowing what to do because I feel bad for making Bolin go alone but I'm also extremely tired. "I guess." I say pushing back my hair and slouching my shoulder.

….

"That's my grandfather." I say in awe of the large statue in the middle of the square.

I smile and brush my fingers over the plaque that reads Fire Lord Zuko. Bolin stands next to me and I look at him rolling my eyes at his outfit.

"Do you really have to look like that?" I ask as he sets up a beam for Pabu to walk across "You look pretty stupid." I add tugging on his fake moustache before I sit next to up.

"You have to look the part for this sort of thing." Bolin answers me, placing a stupid looking hat on top of my head. I sigh and straighten it out to humor him.

"Even Pabu looks unhappy by the wardrobe choice." I say noticing how still the fire ferret is from the green shirt and hat that Bolin forced on him.

"It will get customers just quit being such a Debbie Downer." Bolin says pushing my shoulder somewhat and I shake my head and nod for him to start the show.

"Come one, come all and see Pabu cross the ladder of peril." Bolin yells quite enthusiastically to the passing people.

Pabu crosses the beam upside down and then sticks the landing with one paw. I laugh surprised and clap my hands watching as one person put a single yuan into the cup.

"One down." I say as I set Pabu up for the next trick.

"29,999 more to go!" Bolin says with a clap of his hand. I laugh and watch Pabu do the trick again.

"Hey Bolin is that you?" A man in a car asks and I crouch down not liking the vibes he gives off.

"Oh uh, hey Shady Shin." Bolin says quite uncomfortably and I continue to crouch lower as Shady Shin steps out of his car.

"Heard you're a big pro time bender now, not bad." Shady Shin says gliding over to us. Bolin's body tenses and I feel mine to the same just in case.

"Uh, I guess." Bolin says looking up at the tall figure in front of us.

"Listen I've got an offer for ya. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle." I furrow my eyebrows at the name; he was obviously a Fire Bender but really Lightning Bolt Zolt?

"I don't know Shin, Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats." Bolin answers and I glare at Shady Shin because it seems to add good measure.

"Psh, your brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work, nothing crooked." Shin says as he tosses in a handful of Yuan's into Bolin's cup.

"Bolin" I whisper looking at Shady Shin "let's go." I say tugging on his shirt to bring his attention back to me and away from the Yuan's.

"You game?" Shady Shin asks Bolin and he stands picking up Pabu and ripping off his fake mustache.

"Bolin!" I say again and I take a step towards him to stop him from going into the car "Come one we can find a different way to make money." I say trying my best not to look at Shady Shin.

"Who is this chick Bolin?" Shin asks looking my body up and down. I cringe away but not before I lock eyes with him and stare him down for a few moments.

"This is Akira." Bolin says "She needs to go home though." He adds after noticing the way Shin and I were eyeing each other. I was preparing myself for a fight.

"Akira" Shin says and I hold my breath hoping that he doesn't tie me to my Royal bloodline.

His eyes travel over my face before he stops on the left side of my face. I bite my lip and watch as his eyes move up to my grandfather's statue

"As in Princess Akira of the Fire Nation?" He asks with a creepy smile on his face.

"The one and only." I answer because I wasn't going to look like a coward especially to him.

"I'm sure Lightning Bolt Zolt would love to meet you Princess." Shady Shin says and he grabs my shoulder forcing me into the backseat.

…

"Show me your stuff Princess." Lightning Bolt Zolt says and this jab of his fist he shoots an angry red flame at me.

I doge it easily and yawn because he isn't much of a threat the flame was nothing compared to what I've endured when fighting my brothers.

"Is that the best you've got?" I ask and I raise one of my eyebrows in a taunting way.

"I like your spark kid." He says with a chuckle, "Now let me see how well you can bend."

I chuckle and then take a deep breath before aiming at every target they've set up for me. I hit each one with ease including the moving targets. Lightning Bolt Zolt clap and I sit back down next to Bolin, he nudges me but I shake my head and nod towards the door.

"Let's just see what he has to say Akira." Bolin says to me in a whisper as the next bender steps up to show his skills.

"I'm not going to join them Bolin and neither are you its criminal." I whisper to him in a hiss but he shrugs his shoulders and turns back to the action.

I roll my eyes and glare at the gangsters in front of me. I was pretty sure that Bolin just walked us into a turf war and that we needed to get out of here as soon as possible. When the last bender goes I stand up and look at Lightning Bolt Zolt.

"Yes Princess?" He asks with batting eyelashes and I glare at him and the rest of the men that laugh at his mockery.

"I'm leaving." I say and I turn and look at Bolin expectantly. Bolin shakes his head and the room laughs again. I bite my lip hard enough to taste some blood.

"Don't tell Mako where I am ok." He says and then turns away from me to focus back on Zolt.

"Of course I'm going to tell him Bolin." I snap and leave the room out the front door.

The guard that was standing out here originally is gone and I pull my shirt collar up over my nose because an odd smell is filling the air. I look around curiously for the guard and find evidence to a struggle. I furrow my eyebrows and move around back following the struggles path.

I find a covered truck and men on motorcycles. They're placing the guards inside the truck and I crouch down low so that they don't see me. I meet eyes with one of the guards and his eyes widen and he nods his head in a signal to leave. I tilt my head and nod deciding to go back inside and alert the Triple Threat Triad. I turn and run into one of the men who were on the motorcycles. He grabs me quickly covering my mouth with his gloved hand.

I scream and burn him so that he lets me go. I hold a strong position and attack him. He moves fast dodging each of my kicks, hits, and flames making me become frustrated but I keep my cool. The rest of the men go inside through the back door as I continue to fight this one. Two of his fingers jab out at me and I twist dodging them and realizing that he's a chi blocker.

Thankfully, I was taught how to fight chi blockers and I move out of the way of another one of his hits. I'm able to evade every hit he throws at me and when he finally tires I move in for my attack. My leg sweeps underneath him knocking him flat on his back. I move to give him one good flame to the face but something hits me in the back and shoulders crumpling me to the ground and blocking my bending.

The uninjured chi blocker picks me up by the collar of my shirt and throws me into the covered truck with Bolin, Shady Shin, Lightning Bolt Zolt and two other benders. I struggle trying to get the handcuffs off of me but it's no use. The doors are about to close and there is no form of escape until I see Korra and Mako on the outside.

Bolin and I stand trying to get out of the truck but we're pushed back and the door slams shut on us enclosing us in darkness.

A chi blocker places a cloth bag over my head and I kick my legs at him angrily knocking him down but another blocker grabs me and hits me again causing my arm to go limp.

"Please welcome your hero your savior Amon." I hear a crowd cheer and I tense surprised by all the people.

Amon starts a speech about equality among non-benders and benders and I sigh shaking my head because the world was becoming unbalanced again.

"The spirits have given me the power to take away a person's bending permanently." Amon says and my body tenses since no one has ever had that power before other than Avatar Aang.

"Time for a demonstration" Amon says and the men pull the bags off our faces "please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt. In all fairness I will let Lightning Bolt Zolt fight for his bending."

"You're going to regret doing that pal." Zolt says but he attacks Amon all wrong. Fighting chi blockers take strategy not force and soon Zolt's powers are gone.

The chi blockers pull up the next benders and soon it's just Bolin and I left. Amon ends Shady Shin's bending and the chi blockers grab Bolin forcing him in front of Amon. I struggle trying to get up and help my friend but the chi blockers kick my side knocking me onto the ground.

"Uh, hello Amon" Bolin says half awkwardly and half scared "I think there's been a mistake."

Amon continues to walk towards him until steam fills the room causing a thick cover. I take this moment to jump up knocking down the chi blockers with my feet. I run for where Bolin was and run straight into Mako. He burn the rope holding my hands together and I take down another chi blocker throwing him off the stage. Mako grabs Bolin and I follow the two of them out a back door.

We climb down the ladder quickly and I see two blockers following us. I move back onto the platform and fight with one of them as the other electrocutes Bolin and then Mako on the ladder. I feel anger bubble inside of me and I let it out of the blocker in front of me. I hit him hard in the side of his head knocking him off the platform.

I jump down to fight the other and I'm quickly hit by his lightning. I let out a scream feeling the surge travel through my veins. Mako stands and tries to fight off the blocker taking another hit. He falls to the ground next to me and I see the blocker swing his rods again ready to hit us one more time.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." The blocker says and I prepare my body for another hit. Thankfully though he's hit by rock and I turn my head to see that Bolin is still on the ground.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." Korra says and helps us to our feet so that we can make an escape before more blockers show up.

…

"Thank goodness" Tenzin says pulling Korra and I into a hug "I was just about to send out a search party. Are you alright?"

"No" Korra says and I shake my head because I can't find my voice.

"What happened?" Tenzin asks staring at us.

"We were at an Equalists rally" Korra says leaving out the part of Bolin and me being captured "I saw Amon."

"What?" Tenzin gasps

"He can take people's bending away, for good." Korra says and I nod in agreement still terrified since I almost lost mine today.

"That, that's impossible only the Avatar can have that ability." Tenzin says trying to make sense of what Korra just said.

"But we saw him do it." I answer in a hoarse voice "He chi blocked it out of them or something. It wasn't like the stories I've heard from my grandfather."

"I don't know how Amon achieved this power but this means the revolution is even more dangerous than we anticipated. No bender is safe." Tenzin says and I swallow looking out to Rebuplic City.

My Grandfather and Avatar Aang created this place so that we could all live in peace, benders and non-bender, fire and water, earth and air. I wasn't going to let Amon destroy what my grandfather and Avatar Aang worked so hard to achieve.


End file.
